


Wicked Games

by Mam0714



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe- Modern Setting - Freeform, Bellarke, F/M, The 100 - Freeform, bellarke modern au, charity date auction, grounders, minty, the 100 fanfic, wicken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mam0714/pseuds/Mam0714
Summary: When Clarke's mother forces her to participate in a Charity Date Auction, Clarke believes that there is absolutely no way in the universe, something good can come out of her misery. So when Clarke's best friends attempt to come to the rescue, along with a man by the name of Bellamy Blake, Clarke resolves to stand by her statement of woe. But then again, the universe works in funny ways and maybe Bellamy isn't the worst that could have happened.





	1. Levels of Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever, so hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave comments on the chapter or how I can make my writing better!

There are different levels of desperation. There is -I'll let my best friend set me up- desperate. There is -dating website- desperate. There is -let me put on an outfit that shows all of my extras and hope something works out- desperate. There is even -oh, look there's a human being- desperate, but you always know when you have reached at least one of these levels. So when you end up signed up to be sold away at a Charity Date Auction you know you are at least between the outfit and human being levels, which if you ask Clarke, is about all the levels too high. 

Sure, even if her mom was the one to sign her up, it still does not reflect well on her. And if there is one thing Clarke is not, it's desperate.


	2. Accquainted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! I have decided that I am going to try and update every Saturday. However, I am often extremely busy with my medical classes, so that may not always happen. I will try though. Hope you like this chapter!

"Clarke!"

Feeling a hand clasp down on her shoulder, Clarke stills, not knowing what to expect as she looks turns around to look at her best friends, Wells and Raven. "Clarke, the plan is not going to work!" Raven gushes, "Your mom told the auctioneer not to accept any bids from us!"

"What?!" Clarke's heart stills. Clarke's mother had forced her into a volunteer Charity Date Auction with no chance of escaping the torture that is being bought by possessive men who are just trying to get another hot hook up. Of course, this led to Clarke and her mother, being the stubborn, As a result of the unfairness provided by her cursed mother, Clarke, Wells, and Raven had come up with a way to get her out of going on a date with some creep, by allowing Wells to be the one to place bids on her. How was she supposed to get out of this if her mother told the auctioneer not to let Wells or Raven try to get a date? "I'm sorry Clarke" she could hear Wells talking in her left ear with pity in his voice.

"No, no, don't be. We knew that something like this could prevent you from being the one to bid. I'll just have to learn to deal with it." Clarke reassured him.

"Or maybe you won't have to..." Clarke could hear Raven muttering to herself before she ran off, leaving Clarke and Wells standing alone in the hallway. "Oh God, what is she up to now?" spoke Wells.

"I think it is best if we don't ask" replied Clarke.

*******

"Clarke honey, there you are!" Abby ran over to Clarke giving her a hasty hug before pulling back to look at her face. Clarke was currently wearing a white sleeveless dress with lace on the top and went to mid-thigh. "You are up next, you can't be drinking cider!" She quickly pulled Clarke's cup from her grip, leaving her hands cold and empty. Apple cider was Clarke's favorite comfort drink. She always drank it when she was stressed or nervous or anxious. A little bit of apple cider with whipped cream and cinnamon on top went a long way. The habit started when her father, Jake, took her to an apple orchard when she was in kindergarten to help distract her from the big spelling bee she had the next day. After they went home he got some apple cider, filled it up to the brink with cool whip and sprinkled a spoonful of cinnamon on top. Since that day she has never been able to fully relax unless she has cider in her hands. Wells stood beside her with an arm around her shoulder in a comforting gesture. "It'll be fine. Remember Raven said she had it covered."

"You're right, I just have to get through being bought off and a date with a jackass before I'm free again." she said with a roll of her eyes. "Next up we have our very own, Clarke Griffin!" she could hear the auctioneer say from the stage.

Wells just laughed and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before responding with a " Good luck."

*******

As she walked onto the stage Clarke could feel the eyes of everyone else in the room on her. She walked out to the center of the stage with not so much as a cursory glance at the audience and a fake smile plastered on her face. Of course, no one would know it was a fake smile except Raven and Wells. Over the years, after attending gala after gala and any other event that her mother felt the need to drag her along to Clare had mastered the art of acting. Meeting with all of those narcissistic, self-centered white rich men had allowed her to perfect her fabricated persona. No one in this crowd would understand that this is not who she really is. Instead of focusing on her falseness, however, Clarke was drawn out of her own thoughts by a "20,000!"

Startled, Clarke looked around for the source of the shout, but before her eyes could settle on a specific face there was a quiet "25,000." She quickly looked towards the edge of the room to see Raven standing next to a man with dark curly hair. She couldn't make much out of him, except that he did not look like the kind of guy with as much money as 25,000 to throw away on a stupid date with her. Yet when a thirty thousand was yelled from across the room he simply said again "35,000." Clarke glanced over at Raven who stood with a smirk on her face. She shot her a questioning glance before looking back towards the center of the crowd. A "40,000" could be heard from someone and she looked over at the man with the curly hair to see if he would reciprocate. He simply smirked at her, holding her gaze before announcing a loud "50,000."

Clarke's draw almost dropped to the floor in shock. Faintly, she could hear the auctioneer saying "Going once, going twice, sold!" Clarke almost had to stop herself from running off the stage and quickly walked to the edge before going behind the curtain. Wells was there waiting for her and pulled her into a tight hug before she pulled away just to be enveloped by Raven. "H-How did you?" she started while looking at Raven. "How did I become so amazing?" she asked with a smile "I don't know I was just born with super awesome amazingness."

"How did you manage to pull it off?" Wells asked.

"With a little help from me, I would think." Clarke had heard that voice before. She turned to match it with a face and saw the man Raven had been standing with during the auction. She studied him carefully and now that she could actually see his face, she came to the conclusion that he was gorgeous. With deep brown eyes to match his ruffled hair and freckles splattered across his cheek like artwork, he was easily one of the most attractive people Clarke had ever met. He returned her gaze with a smirk and almost immediately Clarke knew that he was more trouble than he was worth.

"Yeah, well I found this guy and he seemed pretty decent, so I went up to him and asked if he could do me a favor to which he responded with a depends. To which I responded with I need some help to get my friend out of this date auction and if you could just bid on her you'll get paid back and all you have to do is go on a date and he said sure, so- yeah." Raven rambled. "Anyways, Clarke meet Bellamy Blake, Bellamy, Clarke Griffin."

"Pleasure, Princess." Bellamy said with ice in his voice. Clarke returned the greeting with a glare.

"How are you going to pay him back, Raven? You don't have that kind of money." Wells asked her.

"Yeah, I don't have the money, but you do." Raven answered. Wells just let out an exasperated sigh and completing his dramatic scene with an eye roll that probably could have left him blind. "Don't sigh at me, Jaha. You know I love you." Raven laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. That love is going to cost me my next three months allowance." He said with another sigh. Clarke laughed and looked back over at Bellamy to find his eyes had darkened. "Yeah, well as much as I would love to stay and witness the life problems of rich kids, I really need to go find someone." He said in a short, huffy voice. Clarke didn't know what had gotten into him, but she knew she wasn't about to take his crap.

"Oh, I'm so sorry that these rich kids are inconveniencing your so very precious time, asshole." He simply sneered at her saying "Be ready at six tomorrow, Princess." before walking away with not even a glance back at her furious stance. "I swear I am never letting you save my life again, Reyes." was all she had to say before huffing away herself to go drink her fill of apple cider before sleeping as late as possible the next day.


	3. The Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy!

It was four o' clock and Clarke hadn't even started getting ready. Bellamy was supposed to pick her up at six. Of course, desperate times call for desperate measures. 

"Hello?"

"Uh, Raven. Can you come over? I am in need of some dire date assistance." Clarke spoke into her phone. 

"Say no more, chica. I'm on my way."

Within the next ten minutes Raven had driven to her apartment, shown her way up into Clarke's room, and forced her to get into the shower. After Clarke came out of the bathroom, she found Raven sitting on her bed with three different outfits laid out in front of her, trying to decide which would be best. One was ripped dark jeans with a white shirt and an army green color jacket to be worn black ankle boots. Another was a gold sequinned skirt with a spaghetti strap white top to wear with it. The last was s black dress that went to about mid-thigh and flared out at the waist. The top was long-sleeved with lace designs and stopped at the top of the breasts, but the lace connected around the neck, leaving an open space, so you could see the individual's breastbone. "Preferences?" Raven asked her with a smile. "Uh, are you kidding me? The dress!"Clarke said excitedly. 

After drying her hair and curling it into soft waves she slid the dress on and paired it with a pair of nude high heels. "Time to paint your face." Raven said with a smile. Clarke sighed and sat down at her vanity to allow Raven to work her magic. After Raven had claimed that she was finished, Clarke turned around to look at her reflection. Her jaw almost dropped in shock. Raven had managed to help her look beautiful using as little makeup as possible. She was wearing black eyeliner with mascara and a light pink lipstick. "I know right? Miracles can happen. Bellamy won't know what hit him." smirked Raven. 

"Shut up" Clarke replied with no venom in her voice at all. "Too bad, I don't actually like the dude." They were interrupted from their musing by a sharp rapping at the door of her apartment. "Speak of the devil. You take some time to compose yourself and I'll go let him in."

"Raven-" Clarke began, grabbing Raven's arm before she could move out of her room completely, "-how did he get my address anyways? I never gave it to him."

"I may have gotten his number yesterday and texted him telling him your address along with some of your favorite things and a list of what he should or should not do." Raven said with no guilt. "You do realize this isn't even an actual date right?" Clarke asked. 

"Maybe for you it isn't" Raven smarted with a wink, leaving Clarke on her own in her room, staring at her reflection.

*********

After listening to Raven try and chat up Bellamy, just for him to give short, to the point answers in a reply to all of her questions, Clarke decided it was time for her to come down. She grabbed her clutch and walked down the stairs to where Bellamy's back was facing her. She met Raven's gaze and shouldered past Bellamy to stand by her. 

When she turned to look at him, she watched as he took a step back and looked her up and down. Meeting his unreadable gaze with a cold stare of her own she asked "Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah, come on, Princess" he replied back. "See ya later Raven" she simply said and followed him to his car. As they were pulling out, Clarke looked up to see Raven standing on her balcony shouting "Have fun, kids!" before rolling her eyes and looking back at Bellamy. He was staring straight in front of him and it was a couple of minutes before he actually spoke.  "Is she always like that?"

"Yeah, that's Raven for anyone who doesn't know. She's a fighter." was all she said. Bellamy simply nodded before glancing at her and turning his head back to the front. After a more time passed, she decided to speak up and say something. "So, where is it that we're going?" she asked with curiosity. 

Bellamy looked at her in surprise before answering, "Well Princess, I was thinking dinner and then one of my favorite bars." "Okay, sounds fun." she responded. Soon after, they pulled into the parking lot for a restaurant called The Dropship. She smiled as she stepped out of the car, already able to smell the scent of the food, drifting out of the open door of the restaurant. "How did you know that Mexican food was my favorite?" She asked with a grin on her face. "Raven may have mentioned it." Bellamy said back. 

After sitting down at the booth and giving the waitress their order, Clarke decided to try and fill in the awkward silence by asking "What is your favorite book?" Bellamy honestly didn't look like the type of person to sit at home during his freetime and binge watch TV shows on Netflix, so she asked about books. After all, he had to do something during his freetime, even if it  wasn't watching stupid people who involved themselves in unnecessary drama. She  He looked at her with a confused expression on his face before answering "The Odyssey." She processed his answer before asking a different question "If you could have a pet what type would you get?" "A dog" he said simply.

"Okay, favorite color?" 

"What's it to you?" He scowled at her with ice in his voice.

"I don't know, maybe I'm trying to be a nice person and make conversation. I guess that's not an okay thing to do. Or at least not with people like you." returning his scowl with a glare of her own. 

"What do you mean- people like me?" Bellamy asked, speaking with venom in his tone. 

"Assholes"

He continued to viciuosly glare at her, but she wasn't backing down. Looking right back at him with enough rage to kill. He looked away, however, when he noticed that the waitress was on the way with their meal. Clarke expected to be pleased with the fact that she wasn't the one to look away first, but instead she just felt upset that he had the audacity to be mad at her for trying to be a normal considerate human being. The rest of their dinner went without word, just cursory glances across the table that were quick enough the other wouldn't notice they were looking. Finally after the both had finished eating Bellamy looked up and asked "What are you at college for." uncertainty in his voice.

"Oh so, it's okay for you to ask questions about my personal life, but then when I ask you something as simple as what's your favorite color, that's when we've crossed the line?" she replied anger coursing through her at his hypocritical behaviour.

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you before. I'm just not used to people caring enough to ask question and I would honestly rather keep to myself." Bellamy sighed.

 

"Still doesn't make it okay" she said upsetly, not sure whether to accept his apology or not. 

"I- Cl- it- you're right." he said with an exasperated sigh

Clarke looked up in surprise from his confession "What did you say?"

"You know what I said, Princess. Don't make me repeat it." the corners of his lips turned up slightly "I don't admit I'm wrong often, so you better take advantage of it."

Clarke laughed, glad that some of the awkwardness had left the conversation  "You are right this time." she said laughing again when he looked up in confusion "I should take advantage of this moment. Can i get you to repeat that one more time while I record it on my phone?"

Clarke watched as the confusion slipped off his face and he broke out into a smile. "Not this time, Princess."

*******

For most of the drive to the bar, they sat in a companionable silence. About ten minutes from the bar, Clarke looked at Bellamy asking if she could turn on the radio to which he replied with a sure, why not. Clarke turned it on to find the song Starboy sung by the Weeknd on. She began slowly humming along with the song, ending up throwing her caution to the wind and singing along loudly. Bellamy looked at her grinning before starting to sing along. Clarke smiled at him and by the time they reached the bar they were both shouting loudly along with the music. They climbed out of Bellamy's car and made their way through the entrance of the bar, going under a big sign that read Grounders. 

As they walked into crowded spot, Bellamy gently placed his hand her back steering her towards a secluded table in the corner. "Come on Princess, I want you to meet someone." he siad quietly into her ear.

As they moved closer to the booth, Clarke noticed that it was occupied by four other people. A pretty girl looked over at them before shouting "Bell!" Clarke only had time to think 'oh, here's his actual girlfriend' before Bellamy decided to introduce them, saying "O, this is Clarke. Clarke this is Octavia." 

"Also, known as the better Blake" Octavia said with a devilish smile. Oh, they were siblings, thought Clarke. That makes sense. They move have very similiar features when it it came to their looks, dark hair, sharp cheekbones, nice jawbones. Clarke was pulled out of her own thoughts when she heard Octavia say to Bellamy "So, you decided to bring your date here too, huh?"

"Your date?" Clarke asked in confusion.

"Oh yeah, you weren't the only one in that Charity Date Auction. This is Lincoln." she said pointing to a muscular, dark-skinned man sitting beside her. "and these other two are Monty and Jasper." pointing to the other two people sitting at the table. They both nodded before saying "Hey" at the same time and looking back at each other to laugh. Her and Bellamy sat down at the table and casually inserted themselves into what the others had been talking about before they had come around, laughing along with the weird stories that found their way into the conversation. 

******

"Okay guys, next rounds on me" Clarke said, standing with a smile and walking over to the bar. She had just ordered their drinks when she heard a familiar voice say "Clarke?" in disbelief.

She turned around slowly, frightened at the thought of who stood behind her. When she had rotated completely she found herself looking into the eyes of a familiar face. 

"Finn"


	4. Losers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Clarke and Finn showdown. Hope you're ready!

"Okay guys, next rounds on me" Clarke said, standing with a smile and walking over to the bar. She had just ordered their drinks when she heard a familiar voice say "Clarke?" in disbelief.

She turned around slowly, frightened at the thought of who stood behind her. When she had rotated completely she found herself looking into the eyes of a familiar face.

"Finn"

*******

"Finn"

She closed her eyes, hoping maybe that this was just a figment of her imagination, a side effect from the alcohol she had consumed. Opening her eyes she found her wish had not been granted. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just getting a drink, I- I found you. It- this- It's a sign Clarke, we're supposed to be together." he said in astonishment. He clearly had had too much to drink.

That was it. There was the Finn she knew. She snapped. "No Finn. We were never meant to be together and we never will be. You made that clear when you made me the other woman." Her skin flushed in anger brought on by his foolishness and the fact that he had the audacity to say that they belonged together after he had broken her heart.

"Clarke, I apologized about a million times. I call endlessly, I tried to reach you for four months after you left my apartment to explain, I've tried following you to your job just so we can talk. How many more times do I after to say I'm sorry? I love you!" He yelled in frustration.

"If you loved me you wouldn't have done what you did andI don't want your sick apologies! I want you to leave me alone! Stop following me around all over the city like a lovesick puppy! Stop calling me! Just leave me be!"

"No, Clarke! I won't leave you be when we are obviously meant to be together! I can't help it if I love you more than Raven!"

"See that's your problem! How can you not love someone as amazing as Raven? Especially when you have been friends for years and are each others family! It's insane! And you following me everywhere only proves the fact that your crazy!" she yelled angrily. She knew that their voices were continuously getting louder and louder and knew that they were probably making a scene, but she didn't let that stop her. "Stay away from me! I don't care if you love me, I don't love you back!"

Finn's face turned red from his anger and he pushed her back against the wall beside the counter, caging her in with his arms. "Don't say that Clarke, you know it's not true." He said spitting in her face with every syllable. He moved his face closer to hers saying "Don't lie to me about serious subject like my love for you Clarke." His voice steely, dangerously calm.

Clarke slowly raised her eyes to stare into his. She placed all of her anger into that one glare and if looks could kill, Finn would have died a hundred times over from the stare she gave. "I don't love you." she said carefully, slowly, enunciating every syllable, hoping that he would get the message. But no, he didn't. Finn bared his teeth and raised his hand with the intent to discipline her. Clarke set her jaw, closed her eyes, and prepared herself for the hit that was to come. It wouldn't be the first time he had done something like this. She always was strong though, and she wasn't planning on stopping now- but the blow never came.

She slowly opened her eyes noticing that a hand had settled itself onto Finn's wrist, preventing him from following through on the motion of his swing. Clarke moved her eyes along the hand, up the strangers arm to find herself staring into the eyes of Bellamy Blake. His eyes never leaving hers, he managed to say "I think it would be wise of you to unhand her, before you land yourself in an uncomfortable position," his voice unwavering. His face was one of immense calm, but anyone who looked into his eyes could see rage and the storm that was brewing inside them.

Finn slowly retracted his tight grip from her arm and lowered his other hand to his side. "Who the hell do you think you are?" He asked angrily

"Bellamy-" Clarke sighed in relief, before moving over to stand by his side. He placed his hand gently on the small of her back, leaning down to whisper quietly in her ear "You okay, Princess?"

She nodded not letting her eyes move off of Finn's figure. "Wha- How- Whe..." he blubbered.

"Use you words Finn." Clarke said mockingly.

"You and this- this idiot, you're together?!" he yelled

Clarke was about to answer, but before she could say a word Bellamy fired back, "This idiot has a name. It's Bellamy. And yeah I'm her boyfriend. So, I think it would be best if you leave." Before she could even blink a fist came up and connected itself to Bellamy's jaw, but Bellamy was ready and the blow left him unfazed. He pushed Finn up against the wall, getting in his face "Don't ever do something like that again. I don't care if you are Clarke's ex, I'll beat you to a pulp faster than you can say 'I love you'. And while you're at it, stay away from her. Are we clear?" Finn simply stared back, his jaw locked, not moving a muscle. "I'll take that as a yes." Bellamy let go of Finn and backed away, not taking his eyes off of him, but still saying "Come on, Princess. Let's go."

He was about to turn around and walk away, but Finn decided that he wanted to take a chance. His fist came out and connected with the other side of Bellamy's face. Bellamy swung his arm around and hit Finn straight on, knocking him out cold. "Let's go" he said gently, pushing Clarke towards the door without even bothering to look back at the boy laying on the ground.

*******

"Are you okay, Princess?" He asked once they had walked out the doors. Clarke reached up to his face trying to get a good luck at the bruises that were beginning to form from Finn's punches. "I'm fine but- Oh my god- I'm so sorry, it's all my fault."

"Clarke," he said gently, placing his warm hands on her wrists, stilling the sporadic movements of her own, "I'm okay. I'm fine."

Clarke relaxed against his hands, leaning her forehead on his chest. "I'm sorry" she whispered.

"It's not your fault"

"Yes it is. You don't have to try and protect my feelings. I know that this whole situation would not have happened if we had never dated, if I had never loved him." she sighed.

Bellamy put his hand under her chin and tipped her face up, so that he could look at her face fully. "Hey, Princess, believe me when I say it is not your fault. Are you the one who told him to cheat on you with Raven? Are you the one that forced him to follow you around everywhere? No you weren't, so it is not your fault. Finn is the one who made the decision to try to hurt you in Grounders. I am the one who made the decision to be there for you. None of this is your fault." Bellamy said his whole speech without looking away from her eyes once. His eyes held compassion in them, showing that as much as he might want people to think he was an asshole, he actually cared. "Thank you" Clarke said suddenly, nodding and pulling him into her to give him a hug. He seemed surprised at first, but eventually wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

When she finally let him go, extracting herself from his warmth and comfort, he pulled her towards the car, telling her "Come on, Princess. Let's get you home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this chapter had some Bellarke fluff in it. Don't worry plenty of angst and fighting to come! Don't forget to comment and vote!


	5. Adaptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Clarke, Finn, and Raven backstory. There is mentions of abuse for those who don't wish to read that.

The car ride to Clarke's apartment was spent in silence. Clarke was no longer comfortable talking about the situation that had laid itself out before them. They had known each other for all of two days and Bellamy had already bared himself witness to the mess that was her life. It wasn't the fact that Bellamy had witnessed her and Finn's fight that made her uncomfortable, but the fact that they had know each other for only two days and she was already dragging him down with her. No one, even an asshole -yet a caring one- like Bellamy, deserved to have to watch this shipwreck.

Finn had been a safe option after Lexa, another dating fiasco that had taken place 6 months prior to Finn. Clarke had thought that nothing could go wrong with her and Finn's relationship. He made her happy. Clarke didn't laugh much after Lexa. She had been left broken, no longer smiling, not able to find comfort in the simiplest of the things. Lexa had left her with a piece of her heart missing, broken inside, but Finn was different. He had a light that surrounded him and it had her transfixed. Finn was easy, able to make her laugh without even the smallest of efforts. No one had managed to accomplish coaxing even the smallest of smiles from her after Lexa. However, Finn was new and didn't look at her like she had broken due to the world around her, instead he looked at her with adoration and love.

Until she had stumbled into his apartment one late afternoon to find him in bed with another girl. Clarke had stood there, shock apparent on her face, while the other woman yelled at her to "Get the fuck out of the apartment!"

Clarke had already turned to leave when Finn had managed to stammer, "Clarke - It's not - I promise it's not what it looks like!" not even bothering to move out of the woman. Turning around ever so slowly with a passive expression Clarke had said with a frosty voice "If you really want to try and convince me that this isn't what it looks like, you had better come up with a better excuse than that Finn. Go find someone else to stick your dick inside." Clarke had slammed the door with a victorious, yet sick feeling before rushing to her car and driving far away from him. She drove and drove and drove, not even bothering enough to care where she was going because she had just learned what she had always known, playing it safe was for fools. And that's what Clarke was- a fool. A fool for thinking that Finn was safe. A fool for thinking that things would get better. A fool for thinking that she would ever have someone besides Wells. There is no such thing as safe and secure and protected. There is just content. And even contentment leaves you eventually.

Initially, she had been furious. How could he do something like that? Who did that girl think she was? How did Finn think he could get away with something like that? How had she been so stupid? She had screamed as loud as she could, driving out of the city to off-roads where there was no one but her. Then she had begun to cry, deep, heart-wrenching sobs, still questioning herself. Was I not good enough? Am I not worth it? The tears kept falling and eventually she got to the point where she had to pull over on the side of the road because she couldn't see what was in front of her anymore and didn't want to be the cause of someone else in pain. Clarke sat there until the tears had subsided and then slowly climbed out of the car and onto the roof. She laid there on the roof of her car, thinking under the huge expanse of stars that hung above her until she had eventually fallen asleep to the silence of the night.

She had woken up early the next morning. Dawn had not broken yet. Clarke climbed into her car and began the drive back home, collapsing on her bed with exhaustion when she had finally made it back. She looked at her phone to find multiple messages and missed calls from Wells, claiming that he couldn't find her. Clarke then called Wells to tell him that she was okay and just had a long night and needed to be alone. She eventually told him what happened, but she prefered to keep to herself about it for the first couple of days.

Finn had come to her apartment a week after the incident. "Clarke, you're not answering any of my calls. Please give me the chance to explain. It wasn't what it-" Finn didn't get to finish his statement though, because Clarke had cut him off shouting "I swear to god, Finn. If you say it wasn't what it looked like, I will kick you in the balls so hard, you won't be able to have children! You haven't even actually apoligized yet, just come up with excuses! And I can't believe you had the audacity to tell me that it wasn't what it looked like when you wer still inside of her, not even bothering to move off!" Finn had opened his mouth only to close it again. He probably would have tried to convince her of some fantastical reason on why he was having sex with another woman, but Clarke never learned what he was going to say because by then she had already slammed the door in his face, making sure he could hear her turn the lock.

*****

A couple of days later Clarke had been walking back to her apartment after a particularly long graveyard shift when she heard a -umph- from behind her. She had turned around looking for an individual who might need help, but instead she saw a figure trying to hide behind a lamp post. Some people, she had thought to herself. "Can I help you?" she had yelled out. The figure decided to take a chance and come out into the light and Clarke found herself looking at the face of the one and only Finn Collins. "Finn?! What the hell do you think you're doing? Are you stalking me?"

He began to walk towards her, stumbling (he must have been drunk), ignoring her questions and making his own comments. "I wanted to talk to you Clarke. You need to know that I love you and I want you back."

"Too bad Finn, I'm not coming back; I don't love you. Leave me alone. I don't want to hear your sorry excuses!"

Her words must have angered Finn because next thing Clarke new she was on the ground, her cheek stinging. Gingerly putting her hand against her cheek she stood back up looking Finn dead in the eyes. "I'll never love you." her voice unwavering.

"Well, then guess I'll just have to make you love me." Finn had sneered before hitting her again and shoving her to the ground. He had gotten on top of her and was about to try and land another blow when a loud car alarm went off, surprising Finn. While he was distracted Clarke quickly elbowed him in the gut and threw a punch to his face, running over to her car, getting in and driving away. 

Finn had kept following her to and from work, confronting her a few times and managing to land a few hits, but Clarke always remained immovable.

*****

One day while at the grocery store, Clarke was at the bread stand trying to find some wheat, when a pretty Latina sided up next to her asking "Aren't you the girl who crashed into my boyfriend's apartment while we were having sex?"

She swiveled around quickly "boyfriend?"

"Well ex-boyfriend now. I'm Raven. What do you say we go grab a drink together?" she replied holding out her hand. Clarke obliged, both to the hand and the invitation and later that night she could be found sitting at Grounders with Raven bonding over stories of Finn acting like an overall idiot.

"Yeah, we had only been together for two months and he had already asked me to move in with him twice. I guess now I realize he was trying to move so fast because he was scared you would come along" Clarke had said, taking a huge gulp of her drink.

"What a dick. I can't believe we ever dated him. You know what I think? I think that we can both do a hell of a lot better than Finn!" Raven shouted. Clarke found herself agreeing with Raven and they had spent the rest of he night calling Finn every expletive out there until parting ways, exchanging phone numbers and going home. Ever since then Raven and Clarke had been partners in crime, best friends and always there for each other.

Now sitting in Bellamy's car, looking over at him with his ever growing bruises and hands clenched on the wheel, Clarke still doesn't regret the incident with Finn. It brought her Raven. But still, Clarke vowed, she wouldn't let anyone see her in a moment of weakness like that again, especially not Bellamy. Clarke hated being vulnerable and crying. It always causes more problems than needed and it is far easier to keep feelings within instead of expressing them and having life get messy. No one deserves to have to deal with her problems anyways. She would mess them up more than she already had herself. She wouldn't let someone catch her vulnerable again. Her walls will come up and stay up. No one will be able to knock them down. Not again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I am not exactly sure whether or not I like this chapter or not. I tried to give the backstory on Clarke, Finn, and Raven, but I'm just not sure if this was the best way for the story to go. I also am not sure how to move forwards in the the next chapter. Any comments on how to improve this chapter or continue with the next one would be gladly appreciated. (And also I just like hearing other people's opinions). Don't forget to kudos! -Mac


	6. Coming Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is really short. I'm talking like 1,000 words shorter than normal. However, it is still important to the development of Clarke and Bellamy's relationship. Sorry about the length, but I hope you still enjoy!

"Clarke-hey" She was jostled awake by Bellamy's hand shaking her shoulder. "Hey, we're at your apartment."

Clarke slowly opened her eyes realizing that she had fallen asleep in Bellamy's car and that they were indeed at her apartment. She got out of the car and together they walked up the stairs to her floor, Bellamy giving her concerned glances every couple of minutes but remaining quiet. When stopping at the her door, Clarke fumbled to reach into her purse for her keys, still laden with sleep. Finally managing to open the door, she walked in without giving Bellamy so much as a glance back. "Come on" she stated simply.

Bellamy followed her over the threshold warily, falling into step behind her as she headed toward her bedroom. Out of the corner of her eye, Clarke could see Bellamy giving her flat a once over. It wasn't the cleanest place in the world. There were dirty dishes in the sink, socks and paper scattered around the floor, and empty mugs sitting on any flat surface, but it was hers. Clarke didn't want to have to rely on her mother's money her whole life, so she had scrounged up what money she had to buy her own living quarters. Reaching the bedroom, Clarke said, "Let's get you cleaned up. Here sit on the bed. I'll be right back."

Bellamy sat down gingerly, his face passive and showing no emotion. Clarke quickly walked to her bathroom and reached under the cabinet to grab the first aid kit, pulling out some medicine, and began to wet a rag. Walking back into the room she noticed Bellamy looking at her desk and the sketches she had taped up on the wall. He was holding one of her most personal sketches and looking at it with a strange face. It was a picture of Princess Andromeda from the Greek myths, chained to a rock as a storm raged around her and a monster rose from the deep. But her face was one of strength and determination as she looked at the monster as if to say I'm not afraid of you. Clarke cleared her throat and Bellamy jumped, startled by the noise. "I'm sorry" he said, "It's just- I love ancient history and there isn't that many people who would know enough about Andromeda to sketch a scene with her in it. And also, your really good."

Surprised that Bellamy knew what the sketch was of, Clarke responded with a "thanks" and went to stand over by the bed. There was a reason that sketch was so personal to Clarke; it reminded her of herself. In the myth, Andromeda's parents had chained her to a rock as a sacrifice to appease the sea monster that was terrorizing the village. Similarly to Andromeda, Clarke's mother had forced her to take on the medical field instead of majoring in art like she wanted. It wasn't just that it was hard for artists to make a living that kept her mother from allowing her to pursue her dreams, but simply the fact that being a world-renown surgeon and having her daughter decide to go into art history would put a damper on Abigail Griffin's reputation. Abby didn't care about how Clarke felt about the situation or that it was her life; she just cared that it didn't make her look bad. Bellamy took one last look at the sketch before putting it back on the wall and coming over to sit on the bed where Clarke had been standing. The side of Bellamy's jaw was a little puffy with dark bruises beginning to form. His nose had bled a little, but stopped quickly enough. As much as Finn was an asshole, he could still pack a punch. Slowly rubbing the rag over Bellamy's face where blood from his nose had trickled down and dried, Clarke said, "I'm really sorry...again" with a sheepish expression.

"Clarke, I told you it was fine. I'm not going to be upset about getting hit in the face a couple times if it helps you to get rid of an obsessive ex."

"But-"

"No buts Clarke. I don't know what all this Finn guy did to you and I'm not going to push you to tell me, but if you ever want to talk to someone about, I'm here."

Clarke looked at him gratefully, not bothering to answer. He had made himself clear, if she didn't want to talk then she didn't have to. Clarke didn't feel like having to relive some of her worst moments right now. Maybe she would tell him another time, just not now. "Thanks" Bellamy nodded, his face stern.

After Clarke had finished cleaning him up, she walked Bellamy to her front door. "Thanks for -um- cleaning me up I guess."

"Yeah, totally. It was my fault you got bloody and beaten anyways."

"Well, uh- if you ever need anything you have my number so- you know, you can call anytime." Bellamy said nervously.

Giving him an accepting nod Clarke replied "I will." watching him turn to leave. As he was stepping towards the staircase to go down the floors Clarke shouted abruptly "and Bellamy, thanks, for you know, helping me out with Finn."

He turned around slowly, looking her dead in the eyes and giving her one of his signature smirks before stating "Anything for a princess." and closing the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

PLEASE READ ALL THE WAY TO THE BOTTOM. THIS IS IMPORTANT. 

So guys, I am SO SO SO SO SO sorry, but I am afraid I will have to discontinue this story. Thank you to all those who have commented and left kudos, but I have found that I no longer have any motivation to continue this story. Hopefully one day I might be able to come back to this story and start again, but until then it is not to be. I knew when I started that I didn't have a plan, but I thought I would be able to come up with something as I go. Unfortunately, that is not the case. I do, however, have a story that I will be posting soon to come called The Possibilities of Defeat. Now, in order to make sure that nothing like this happens again I have already planned out the whole story and just need to right. I was so disappointed in myself when I had to leave this fic, that I decided I never want to have to discontinue a story again. For those of you who enjoy the Mortal Instruments series, I guarantee that you will enjoy my nest fic. Again, I am so sorry to those of you who were counting on me to continue. Please forgive me. - Mac


End file.
